The revenge of a wolf
by Piffsheep
Summary: Kiba and Naruto are sent on a mission to search for someone who might be a spy. They find the one to be a girl with a wolf. Why a wolf? And why are ninjas after her? They'll find out sooner than they know. KibaXOC later in the story. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! This story floats around a mysterious girl and how she gets her revenge on someone she hate. Later she will find feelings towards Kiba and such ^.^ Kiba is a cool character...sometimes. And to why the name of the story you'll find if you read the chapter.... if you can japanese that is. Don't worry, translations will be at the bottom. **

"Talk" `think´ **"Summoning talk" **_jutsu._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. If I did, he wouldn't be so goofy sometimes, and Kiba would have more time in the show.**

**The Revenge of a wolf.**

**Chapter 1**

"And your mission will be to bring the unidentified person here. No fighting if not necessary, got it?!" Tsunade Senju, the Godaime Hokage, told two boys. One of the boys had orange and black clothes, spiky blond hair and three whisker marks on each cheek. This was Uzumaki Naruto. The other boy had black leather clothes, slightly sharper canines than normal, and had a big, white dog with him. This was Inuzuka Kiba.

Tsunade had recently gotten messages from the guard posts that a person had been seen lingering at the border of the Fire country. The person COULD be a normal civilian but they would usually come to the hidden village for protection. So in case it was a spy, she sent the two boys to take a look.

Kiba and Naruto nodded in understanding. "Good. Dismissed." Tsunade told them, and the boys were gone.

-------*-------

"Man, we just keep getting lame missions!" Kiba said, while riding on his big dog, Akamaru. Naruto nodded. "Yeah, it's boring… but maybe we'll get a B-ranked mission if we do this perfect?!" He exclaimed with a foxy grin. It was not very much later that the boys arrived at the border of Fire country. "I'll try to smell anything. You try… searching." Kiba explained and he and Akamaru split up. Naruto stood and looked dumbly after Kiba a few seconds before he too ran off.

After some time, Kiba smelled something unfamiliar. He pinpointed the direction, before going to alert Naruto. He found him not too long from the direction, and told him of it. The two young ninjas sneaked after the smell, and soon saw the person they were looking for.

It was a girl around their age, with black hair, clothes and shoes. Suddenly Akamaru barked, and when Kiba turned to scold him, he too saw what Akamaru saw. It was a black wolf, about the same size as Akamaru, and it followed the girl with a sneakiness that alerted Kiba. But before Kiba could get a better look at the wolf, Naruto had suddenly rushed forward. No doubt he had seen the wolf too, and wanted to be the hero of the day for the girl. But that would they be two of! Kiba rushed forward as well, Akamaru right behind.

The wolf saw them coming, and barked quickly. What Kiba did not understand was why the wolf stood so perfectly still. It was as if it was waiting for something to happen… well he wouldn't let it happen. He caught up with Naruto , and both prepared the slice the wolf with their kunai. Before they could even touch the wolf however, they felt a strong grip on their wrists before they were slung back a few meters.

-------*-------

The wolf could of nearly have snickered when she saw the confused faces on the two ninja that had attacked her. But of course, she didn't. She would not danger her master by talking. She could talk? Oh yes, but it was up to her master to tell why.

-------*-------

Kiba and Naruto jumped up, ready to fight whoever had come in the way between them and the wolf. But they didn't expect it to be the girl they had "saved". She glared at them with ice in her gaze. "Do not dare to touch her." The girl said, while pointing at the wolf. Naruto threw his hands up in the air. "What's up with you!? Here we come and save a defenceless girl from being eaten by a beast and to thank us you protect the wolf!?" He shouted obviously stated.

The girl narrowed her eyes dangerously. "And exactly WHY would my nin-wolf try to attack me? She simply checked the area for my enemies, and ensured that it is safe to be here. You know, battling all the time CAN be tiresome!" She said the last sentence with a hint of a growl.

Kiba and Naruto looked at her with wariness now. "There are only nin-dogs, not wolves…and why would you have enemies? You're the same age as us?" Kiba explained. The girl scoffed. "Yeah? And you don't call those ninja behind you enemies?" She said, exactly when 3 Iwagakure nins came forward.

-------*-------

"You two take out the Konoha nin. I'll take care of the girl." Ishi said while locking eyes with said girl. The two genin he had with him nodded and charged at Naruto and Kiba. He himself went slowly towards the growling girl.

-------*-------

Kiba and Naruto barely dodged the two nin that had charged at them. They were fast, that's for sure. But not fast enough. Kiba didn't care much of the Iwa nins, so he decided to end it quicky. _Shikyaku no jutsu! _Kiba at once became more feral-looking. His nails transformed into a more claw-like state and he crouched down on all fours before tackling the one who attacked him. The girl watched with interest, while she was still careful about the chunin advancing towards her.

Suddenly she heard a yell, and looked over to Naruto and his opponent. Naruto held a blue spinning ball of chakra in his hand and used it to swirl the enemy ninja away with severe internal injuries. But while she was looking at Naruto the enemy ninja that had assigned himself to be her opponent charged. "Keep your eyes on your opponent!" He shouted.

Kiba and Naruto turned around fast to help, as the man had a katana but it turned out the girl didn't need any help. She held the man up by holding his neck and was slowly but surely crushing his throat. He gurgled, but that only made the girl crush harder. Both Naruto and Kiba was wide-eyed, girls shouldn't be able to be so strong! The only one else they knew of was Sakura. Suddenly they heard a sickening crack and the girl threw the man into a three. She had broken his neck, so he was sure not to survive. "Hmph. underestimated me again." The girl mumbled. Kiba and Naruto fell, anime-style.

-------*-------

"So you want me to come with you? It's okay for me, but I'd like to know who you are first." The girl had been informed of the Hokage's wishes and agreed. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said with his big trademark grin. The girl nodded and looked over to Kiba. "Inuzuka Kiba. And this is Akamaru." He said and pointed at the big dog. "'kay, my name is Ookami Zinthia, and the wolf's name is Zin." The girl, now identified as Zinthia said. Naruto and Kiba nodded. "Follow us then, let's go!" Kiba said and jumped onto Akamaru. Soon they were on their way to Konoha.

**Translations:**

**Shikyaku no jutsu: Four legs technique. Kiba uses this often. It gives him more speed, and he becomes more feral. **

**As to why the story is named Revenge of a wolf, it is because Zinthia's surname is Ookami. Ookami: Wolf**

**Hope you liked the first chapter! Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**Ohiyo, minna! Here's a new chapter ^.^ I just wanted to tell you something, in case you wondered, the timeline is sometime after Naruto's two and a half years of training. And more of Zinthia's past will be revealed in later chapters, but not this one. I think that was all I had to say, enjoy the chapter ^.^**

**Chapter 2**

On the way to Konoha, Zinthia was literally rained down by questions about herself and her animal companion. The two boys had been surprised when the wolf actually talked to them herself but they just continued to ask questions. To say she was a little annoyed would be a huge understatement. "Shut up already!" Zinthia shouted and stopped on a branch. They took the fast way of course. "If you're going to ask me questions all the time I doubt I'll even live to come to Konoha!" "Aww, but I wanna know more about you! Like, you're not even a ninja and yet you killed that opponent of yours so easily! And you're REALLY strong!" Naruto complained. Kiba was as curious to those facts as Naruto, but he didn't mention it.

"I'm from a ninja clan, duh." Zinthia answered with a sweatdrop. It wasn't that hard to figure out, was it? This got Kiba slightly more interested. "Is there a clan named Ookami?" He asked, and told Akamaru to stop. At this particular question Zinthia frowned slightly and looked down. "There was. I'm the only one left, thanks to those Iwa bastards!" There was a moment of silence. "Look, I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get to the village." With that the two Shinobi and one soon-to-be Kunoichi continued to leap from three to tree until they came to the village.

-------*-------

Zinthia looked at the Hokage, Tsunade. "So basically I'll be taking an exam and then I'll be put on a team if I make it?" She said. Tsunade nodded. "That's right. The jutsu you're supposed to be able to use is kawarimi, henge and bunshin. Dismissed"

-------*-------

Zinthia was walking in a corridor in the ninja academy of Konoha. She had let Zin stand outside, as the wolf would probably not be allowed inside anyway. Suddenly, a boy with a long scarf crashed into her. She growled slightly and looked at him. He had spiky dark brown hair, a Konoha hitai ate and the scarf. Those were the most distinguishing features about him. "Konohamaru!" A voice yelled, and a teacher came running around the corner. He had the usual Shinobi outfit, but he had a scar over the bridge over his nose and as of the moment he had purple and pink dots made of paint all over him. "Where is your team? You're supposed to be doing missions with them, not playing pranks!" He stopped yelling as he saw Konohamaru being held up by his scarf by a 15-16 year old girl in black clothes.

"Yo, listen up, kiddo. Watch out where you're running!" She said calmly. Konohamaru grinned mockingly. "Oh yeah? Well what can you do about it if I don't want to?" He said. His grin disappeared slightly when the girl grinned sadistically. "Well, let me see… I could choke you, I could break you neck, or I could simply use you as dinner for my wolf." Konohamaru visibly paled by her options before he shook it off. "Yeah right! There aren't any wolves here anyway!" He exclaimed and kicked her leg. She let go of Konohamaru immediately. "Oi, that hurt, gaki!" she said before she whistled. In trough the window jumped a black wolf and landed in front of the teacher.

-------*-------

Iruka looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow. He hadn't seen her in Konoha before, so she was obviously new. But it seemed as if she had knowledge in killing, yet she didn't have any hitai ate. And the talk about wolves? There was nearly no wolves at all in the forest around Konoha. Suddenly Konohamaru kicked the girl, and she responded by whistling. Suddenly a black blur came in the window and it formed to be a black wolf standing in front of him, but looking at Konohamaru.

-------*-------

"Ne, gaki. Any last words?" The girl said with a grin. The wolf walked nonchalantly over to the boy and grinned, which showed of her sharper-than-normal teeth. Konohamaru was wide-eyed. "Wow! A real wolf! How cool! Gomennasai … who are you?" He asked the girl, who was kind of surprised that the boy was so positive about wolves. "Heh, my name is Ookami Zinthia, and I suppose you're Konohamaru then? Nice to meet you, but I've gotta go. "As she said it, the boy grinned before he ran away. Iruka looked at Zinthia and cocked an eyebrow. " Ookami-san? Do you mind telling why you're here?" He asked. Zinthia nodded and grinned slightly. "Just call me Zinthia… d'you know where the genin exams are? I've got to take it so I may become a real Konoha Kunoichi." Iruka nodded and smiled friendly. "Follow me then…" He said and led the way.

-------*-------

Zinthia looked at her new hitai ate and smiled. She was now an official Kunochi of Konoha! She hung it around her neck. As she was much older than the kids in the classes, she would be placed on a team who had lost a member. Zin came over to her. She had gotten a hitai ate for her faithful wolf companion as well, and the wolf had it around her neck too. Now she had to find Copy-Cat Kakashi.

-------*-------

Kakashi was reading his precious Icha Icha when suddenly a big black wolf leapt onto the roof he sat on. He tensed slightly. The wolf was larger than normal, and also there weren't any wolves in Konoha. Then he saw the hitai ate around its neck. "Ah, it seems we found him. Good work, Zin." A girls voice told the wolf, and said girl came walking towards Kakashi. He eyed the girl wearily. She had black clothes, and sandals which were pretty normal, but her eyes were amber coloured like a wolf's, and they seemed to be somewhat predatory, and she had three silver tattoos under her eyes.

"Need any help or something?" Kakashi asked. The girl grinned and showed of her sharp canines. "Hai, you're the scarecrow Kakashi, right? My name is Ookami Zinthia. I am supposed to be on your team from now on." Kakashi nodded. He had gotten a message about this some time before. "And who is the wolf, if I may ask?" the wolf turned towards him and grinned. "I'm Zin. Please do not hesitate to ask me anything just because I am an animal." She said. Kakashi's visible eye widened slightly. The wolf could talk. But it wasn't a summon, so it was probably something like the Inuzuka's nin-dogs.

"Very well, meet up at training ground 7 at 07.00 tomorrow to meet the rest of the team. Ja Ne!" Kakashi said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-------*-------

Sakura was walking towards training ground 7. She'd gotten a message from Kakashi about to meet up here for something, but she didn't know what. When she was there she got wide-eyed. There was claw marks everywhere and the place seemed very well used. She looked around and saw a black clad girl with a wolf and went over to them.

-------*-------

Zinthia looked at the pink haired girl that was coming towards them and grinned. " Hey, I'm Ookami Zinthia, who're you?" she asked. The girl smiled slightly. "I'm Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you…are you the one who made all the destruction?" She replied. Zinthia smirked. "Yeah, me and my nin wolf. We're a pretty good team, to say it that way." Suddenly an orange clad boy came running. "Ohiyo Sakura-chan! Ohiyo Zinthia-san!" He shouted. Zinthia smiled. "Naruto? Nice to see you again!" She said. Sakura looked between the two. "You know each others?" She asked. Both the orange boy and the black girl nodded. "I'll tell you later. The scarecrow is here." She said. And in a puff of smoke Kakashi was there.

-------*-------

"WHAAAAT! She is the replacement for Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura screamed. Over the time she had become more mature, but sometimes she went back into fangirl mode. Zinthia growled. "Shut up, Haruno-san. It wasn't my choice, and if you continue screaming like that you're gonna destroy my sensitive ears. If you do that, I'm so gonna kill you!" The last sentence was said while she glared holes at Sakura. "Maa, maa. Zinthia-san. I would prefer to have my student alive. Now to the reason you're all here." He said and held up two bells. "I know you two have done the test before, but I want to see your skills, and Zinthia-san's as well. Now then… Begin!"

**Translations:**

**Kunoichi: Female ninja.**

**Hitai ate: Headband.**

**Gaki: Brat**

**Hai: Yes**

**Ja Ne: See ya**

**Well, what do you think of this chapter? You are very welcome to review, story alert and all those other options ^.^ **

**REVIEW DOWN THERE!**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **

**New chapter! ^.^ Sorry if you thought I used too long time, but it's going to be irregular updating, as my fantasy comes in bursts. What do you think of the story so far? I hope you like it, as it is my first Naruto fanfic. I have another idea too, but it won't be posted before I get some ideas on what you like and not with this story.**

"Talk" 'think' **"summoning/demon talk" **_jutsu_

**Chapter 3**

"Begin!" As soon as it was said, the clearing was empty. Sakura was grumbling. She ha found Naruto, and both of them was confident in their abilities, but they wondered if Zinthia understood the true meaning of the test. After all, she looked like a person who worked alone, but maybe they were wrong?

-------*-------

"What do you think of the test?" Zinthia asked her animal companion. The two of them were sneaking trough the forest after the scent of Kakashi. "Well, we are obviously not strong enough to take on a former ANBU, so I suppose the test is about teamwork." Zin replied quietly. Zinthia looked slightly confused. "How do you know he was an ANBU?" She asked. Zin held her head low and her ears were twitching often. "His movements." She answered shortly. Zinthia nodded before she shot off in another direction after the scent of her teammates-to-be.

Not long after Zinthia and Zin arrived in front of two startled teens. "Holy shit! You're not supposed to scare your teammates to death either!" Sakura hissed. Zinthia had a deadpan excpression. "It's easy to detect me… and I bet you're just angry because I'm your new teammate." She said. Sakura just pouted. "Um guys?" Naruto interrupted. "I think Kakashi-sensei found us. Split up and attack from different sides!" He explained and was gone by a shunshin. Zinthia leapt of to somewhere else and Sakura stayed where she was.

Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha, seemingly unaware of his surroundings. "IKE!" Naruto shouted, and ran at Kakashi while doing his favourite handsign. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" 3 other Narutos popped up in a puff of smoke.

-------*-------

Sakura waited for Naruto's clones to back off, and grinned slightly when Kakashi took away his book. Suddenly the clones jumped away, and she ran forward towards Kakashi who settled in a defensive stance. Before Sakura came close however, she slammed her fist into the ground, causing a massive earthquake and literally splitting up the ground. Kakashi was lucky enough to evade it, but now it was Zinthia and Zin's turn. As Kakashi thought he was on safe ground, a black blur shot at him. Only years of training reflexes saved him from being clawed apart by the black blur who revealed itself to be Zin with a grin. ( okay… that rhymed.) Kakashi didn't understand why the wolf grinned until he heard a shout.

_"Fuuton, Kaizaku Kaze no jutsu!"_ He turned around and saw Zinthia stand and move her hand in a slicing motion, and then a whiteish coloured blade came hurling at him. He dodged it but was met with more of Naruto's clones, and Sakura's fists. 'Wow, they already have a good teamwork, I should probably use my sharinghan…' But he didn't get the chance. When he evaded Sakura and Naruto, he saw Zinthia doing handsigns again, and he was unable to take up his hitai-ate. _"Fuuton, Atooshi kaze no jutsu!"_ Zinthia shouted and thrust her palm forward, creating a large gust of wind that blew Kakashi off his feet and into Sakura's range again. However when she punched him, he used kawarimi no jutsu.

Kakashi was panting slightly but finally would he be able to take off his hitai-ate. This would not be though, as he sensed the presence behind him a little bit too late. Suddenly he was pinned down by a smirking Zin, and the three teens jumped up and loosened his bells. They grinned widely. "We passed, sensei!" They shouted. Kakashi did his eye-smile. "Hai, you did. You had so good teamwork that I wasn't able to use my sharinghan. I suppose I underestimated you guys…" He said before he turned to Zin. "Do you mind getting off me?" He asked the black wolf. Zinthia smiled. "She will only take orders from me on a mission." She explained. "Zin…" Zin nodded and jumped off Kakashi who rose up and brushed himself off.

"Ok. Before we leave, let's introduce ourselves. I'm Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel for telling you my likes and not my dislikes either. My hobbies…dreams…" Sakura and Naruto wore deadpan expressions. "That's what you said last time too…" Naruto commented.

"Well, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! My likes are my friends, ramen and training. My dislikes are the time it takes for ramen to be made. My hobbies are doing pranks and eating ramen. My dream is to be the best Hokage ever!" He explained.

Sakura nodded. "My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are the hospital, training and Tsunade-shishou. My dislikes are immature people and jerks. My hobbies are working at the hospital. My dream is to surpass Tsunade in the medical field." She said. Naruto and Kakashi smiled at this. Last time it was just giggling and looking at Sasuke…

"Hai. my name is Ookami Zinthia. My likes are wolves, training and friends. My dislikes are IWA!" She growled out Iwa so everybody got chills down their spine. "Yes, my hobbies are planning out how to get revenge on Iwa and training. My dream is to avenge my family, without going overboard." Kakashi frowned slightly. "What is it with Iwa?" He asked. Zinthia's expression darkened. "It is their fault that I'm the only one left of my family." She growled. Now Sakura and Naruto looked interested too. She felt a familiar presence not too long away too. "I suppose I could tell you guys…" She said.

-------*-------

Kiba was on the way to check up on how Zinthia's test was going when he heard her saying something about explaining why she hated Iwa. He got curious and decided to wait and listen. What he heard made him shocked, and angry.

-------*-------

" Well, it was like this; our clan lived not too far from Iwagakure. Therefore they would often hire us to assist them with things. But one day, they asked us to help them fight… against Konoha. My father, the clan head refused, as he knew Konoha was a good village, and they also have the dog user clan Inuzuka here too. Dad met the current clan head for some years ago and they agreed to not attack each others. But when we declined, Iwa got angry and when we threatened them with going to Konoha they summoned a whole lot of the Shinobi, and they killed my whole family. I was able to get away because of… well you could call it a jutsu I guess. And now I want revenge!" Zinthia finished her explanation.

Sakura looked shocked, Naruto looked sad, and Kakashi frowned. In the woods Kiba sat with wide eyes. 'Wow. They slaughtered her whole pack. No wonder she called those Iwa-nin enemies.' He thought. He decided to meet up with Zinthia and offer her some friendship at least. He couldn't explain it, but he had this weird feeling that he wanted to help her… and Akamaru pretty much wanted to rip the Iwa Shinobi to shreds.

Kakashi looked at Zinthia with a friendly gaze. "I'll go report to the Hokage. You guys do whatever you want." He said and disappeared in a puff of smoke exactly when Kiba came.

-------*-------

Kiba and Zinthia were walking with each others, and Akamaru and Zin was jumping around having fun. "I heard your explanation of why you hate Iwa so much…" He began before Zinthia interrupted him. "I know. I sensed you." She said with a slight smile. Kiba grinned. "Should 'a known. But I wondered, do you have anyplace to live right now?" He asked. Now Zinthia frowned slightly.

"Nope. I have to rent an apartment when I've got enough money." Kiba grinned. "You could live with us for a while!" He exclaimed. Zinthia looked surprised. "Would you do that?" She asked. Kiba nodded and grinned. "Yup, sure thing. But I got to warn you though, mom is a little bit crazy." Zinthia grinned too. "Cool, and thanks! Wanna race?" She said. Kiba grinned, showing off his sharp canines. "Bring it on! Akamaru!" He shouted and the dog ran to him. He jumped on, and Zinthia leapt onto Zin as well. "Show them what a wolf is!" She exclaimed. "San, Ni, Ichi, Hajime!" She shouted and the two animals shot off with their human partners on their back.

-------*-------

Tsume was finally relaxing after a long and busy day within the council when she heard someone create lots of sound outside. It was lots of barking, shouting and laughing. She developed a twitch and walked calmly to the door. A little too calmly… " URUSAI, Kiba!" She shouted. She looked at her son, and noticed that someone was with him. It was a black clad girl, with a wolf. And she was sure she noticed those silver tattoos under her eyes from somewhere. " Can't you EVER be a little silent! And who is it you have with you!?" She asked.

Before Kiba could answer, the girl stepped forward. "Don't tell me you have forgotten me? It was after all you who helped choose my wolf pup a few years ago!" She said. Tsume frowned. 'Black wolf pup, kid with crazy hairstyle…' Tsume's eyes widened slightly. "Zinthia was it? Why are you here without your clan?" She asked, although she didn't have a good feeling. " Dead. Iwa wanted us to fight Konoha but we declined. The rest you can imagine." She said to the Inuzuka clan head. Tsume's eyes widened in fury. "How dare they!" She growled. Kiba suddenly interrupted; "Um, do you mind if she lives here until she's got enough money for an apartment?" He asked. Tsume smiled. "Of course not! Here, let's find you a room, pup." She said to Zinthia and Zinthia smiled. It wouldn't be to bad to live with the dogs.

**Translations: **

**Shunshin: Body flicker technique. User disappears in a puff of smoke, wind, leaves...**

**Ike: Go!**

**Kage bunshin no jutsu: Shadow clone jutsu**

**Icha Icha: Name on Kakashi's book series. I think it means Come Come...**

**Fuuton, kaizaku kaze no jutsu: Wind style, cutting wind jutsu. I made it. User cuts the air and makes blades of wind.**

**Fuuton, atooshi kaze no jutsu: Wind style, pushing wind jutsu. I made it. User thrusts their palm against their target who will be caught up in the wind. Kinda like "shinra tensei" (Pein's attack)**

**Sharinghan: Copy wheel eye. A doujutsu. (eye techinque) User copies other jutsu. Uchiha clans doujutsu. Kakashi's is transplanted from his dead friend Obito.**

**Kawarimi no jutsu: Body stance shift or something... User changes place with something. Usually a log.**

**Hai: Yes**

**Hitai-ate: forehead protector.**

**Shishou: Master/teacher.**

**Iwagakure: Village hidden in the stones/earth**

**Konohagakure: Village hidden in the leaves.**

**San: Three**

**Ni: Two**

**Ichi: One**

**Hajime: Start**

**Urusai: Shut up.**

**Hope you liked the chapter! **

**REVIEW!**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**Ohayo! Here is another chapter. But it seems you guys doesn't like my story, noone reviews! Oh well. If you want to continue reading the story, you've got to review, cuz in next chapter, Team Kakashi gets a new mission, but I don't know what. Ideas are very welcome!**

"Talk" 'think' _jutsu _**"****Demon/summon talk"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own my character Zinthia+Zin and some other Oc's that'll come later.**

Chapter 4

"Do you mind telling me exactly why we are doing CHORES!?" Ookami Zinthia was bored. In fact, she was EXTREMELY bored. Team Kakashi was doing D-rank missions. Zinthia refused to call them missions though. Sakura's eyebrow twitched for the 100th time. "Geez, stop it already! Both Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-shishou have told you it is because of the council! They don't trust you yet!" She explained. Naruto grinned encouragely. "We'll be sure to get a better mission later!" He exclaimed. Zinthia smirked slightly. "Fine. But let's hurry up. I got Kiba to promise teaching me shikyaku no jutsu today, in exchange of me trying to learn Akamaru to talk." Naruto nodded before he gained a tick-mark. "Oi! Come back here Tora!" He shouted and ran after the cat they were assigned to catch.

-------*-------

"Come on! Why were you so late! We should have started by now!" Kiba whined. Zinthia rolled her eyes." Yeah, Yeah. Stop being so impatient, Kibble." She said and sighed at Kiba's immatureness. Kiba looked at her with a twitching eye. "What did you call me?" He asked his voice flat. Zinthia smirked. "Kibble. It's cute! Just like you, ne?" She said, and snickered when the boy turned red of embarrassment. "Let's start working! He announced, and ran of to the training grounds. Not one to want to be left behind, Zinthia ran after him. Akamaru and Zin looked after them, before Zin grinned. "Time to learn!" She said and Akamaru yipped.

Meanwhile, Kiba had started explaining the basics of _Shikyaku no jutsu_. "…and it's easier for those who have an animal connection, because they are closer to nature. Or something." Kiba said. "Or something?" Zinthia deadpanned. Kiba laughed. "Yeah! I kind of tuned out when mom explained that…" Zinthia rolled her eyes. "I'll show you, it's easier that way!" Kiba exclaimed. "_Shikyaku no jutsu_!" He shouted, and fell down on all fours, his nails more clawlike, and his fangs got sharper and bigger. He ran at a tree and punched it, showing how much faster and stronger he became when using the jutsu. Zinthia made a small grin. "Okay, my turn, let's do this! _Shikyaku no jutsu_!" She said.

She immediately landed on her hands, but instead of her hands becoming claw-like, they became actual claws, and her fangs grew more than Kiba's too. She smirked at his shocked look, and then vanished in thin air, and reappeared at the side of Kiba, but instead of punching the three, like he did, she clawed it. With her speed, she nearly cut the three in two. "Wow! Oi! That's no fair! How come you're better than me!" Kiba complained. Zinthia gave a feral grin. "Cuz wolves are superior animals." She teased him. Kiba huffed, and turned away with his arms crossed. Zinthia snickered. "Let's find out how long Zin and Akamaru have progressed." She said as she undid her jutsu. Kiba nodded, excited. "Yeah! Race you, Zinthia-chan!" He said, seemingly not noticing the tick mark she gained, or the sadistic smile. "Say that again…" She said with a sweet smile. Too sweet "Eh? I said Zinthia-cha…oops." He dodged a punch directed at his face. " No one calls me Chan! `yet, at least´" She charged at Kiba again, who could only run in the direction of Zin and Akamaru, in hopes that the nin-wolf could calm down the crazy girl. `She called me Kibble, and goes frantic when I just used another honorific? Sheesh.´

-------*-------

"Okay Akamaru. Try to tell me what you like about Kiba, using human language." Zin had been surprised when Akamaru had shown signs of having an easy time learning. He had picked up whatever she told him in a short amount of time, and Zin was amazed. "Kiba is ..good partner. He pets me…and take care…me." Zin nodded. "Good, just say it a little bit different, like this: Kiba is a good partner. He pets me and takes care of me. Try saying it that way." Akamaru grinned. "Kiba is ..a good partner. He pets me and takes care …of… me." Zinthia nodded. "Good, good. Oh, it seems our partners are done with their training. And Kiba managed to piss Zinthia off." She said with a deadpan expression after the last sentence.

Kiba ran while flailing his arms wildly. "Aaah! Wolf gone mad!" He screamed. Zin sighed. "I bet he called her Chan. She is a real tomboy, so she doesn't like being called chan…" She told Akamaru who nodded, and jumped out of the way as Kiba was thrown right into a rock. "So…partner stupid?" Akamaru asked Zin. "Hai, it would seem so." Zinthia came walking with a cheery expression. "So, how's it going? I feel so much better now, after kicking Kiba!" She said. Kiba was currently laying at the ground with spiralling eyes. "Ooh, my head." He mumbled. Akamaru, Zin and Zinthia snickered. "Of course, I'm almost as strong as Haruno-san when I use chakra." She explained. Kiba just groaned. Akamaru barked. "Partner! I learn talk!" He exclaimed. Kiba was right up and looking at Akamaru with BIG eyes. "What? Awesome! I got to tell Kaa-san that not only Kuromaru can talk! Ja Ne!" He shouted and ran away to the Inuzuka compound. "Seriously, he gotta calm down a little." All three left commented.

-------*-------

"And I knocked Kiba into a rock. Kind of fun, actually." Zinthia was talking with one of her new friends, Yamanaka Ino. The girl was Konoha's self proclaimed gossip queen. So if you want news or your news to be over whole Konoha, you could talk to the blonde girl. "Really? Wow, and you managed to do a better Shikyaku no jutsu than him? I saw him use it at the first chuunin exam I went to, awesome jutsu. Oh! Did you know that the chuunin exams are coming here again in three months? I think me and Naruto are the only ones left that haven't become chuunin yet." She explained, anime tears streaming down her face. Zinthia blinked, then grinned slightly.

"Ino, I got an idea! What if you, Naruto and me team up? Then all three of us could become chuunin, and not have to do D-rank chores anymore!" Ino cocked an eyebrow. "Huh, I suppose you're right." She replied. Zinthia nodded. "I'll go ask Hokage-sama!" She said and was gone in a gust of wind. "Kuso! I forgot to ask her if she have seen any cute guys lately!" Ino cursed. People around her looked at her with "are you crazy" looks, but she obviously didn't care.

-------*-------

Tsunade was sleeping, her head lying upon a bunch of papers, and she was drooling. Just then Shizune came in. "Tsunade-sama there is someone that want to …" She looked at Tsunade and palmed her face. "TSUNADE-SAMA!" She shouted and the blonde haired woman jumped in the air before glaring at Shizune. "What is it?" She mumbled. "There is someone that want something about the upcoming exams." Shizune answered quickly. Tsunade nodded. "Okay, send whoever it is in…" She said and Shizune quickly disappeared out the door, and was replaced by a black-haired teen and a wolf.

"Yo, Hokage-sama. I wondered if you could put me, Naruto-san and Ino in a team for the future exam. All of us want to be chuunin, so what's better than being on a team?" She explained. Tsunade frowned slightly and nodded. "Maybe. But you have to do at least one C-rank mission to be allowed in the chuunin exam. Naruto and Ino have already done some." Zinthia nodded and grinned. "Better than doing d-rank chores at least!" She exclaimed. "Okay, be here with team Kakashi tomorrow morning. Dismissed." Zinthia nodded and used her wind- shunshin.

**Translations:**

**Sensei: Teacher**

**Shishou: Master/Teacher**

**Shikyaku no jutsu: All fours jutsu. Zinthia's version is sligthly different from Kiba's.**

**Oi: Hey**

**Chan: Affection or family, girl.**

**Hai: Yes**

**Ja Ne: See ya**

**San: Unknown, similar or lower status. Both girl and boy**

**Konoha(gakure): Village hidden in the leaves**

**Chuunin: a rank. it is like this: Genin-Chuunin-Jounin-Sannin-Kage**

**Kuso: Damn**

**Hokage: Fire shadow, Konoha's leader**

**Shunshin: Body flicker technique. Dunno how to explain it.**


End file.
